


Empíreo

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Romance, bottomlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Para la persona correcta no hay defectos que no puedan ser amados.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 30





	Empíreo

**Author's Note:**

> No, no has leído mal, las advertencias y etiquetas son correctas :D
> 
> Seguro estás pensando ¿qué mosquito me picó? ¿Será que he sido suplantada por extraterrestres que no saben exactamente cómo copiarme? 🤔 ¡Pues no! Este es, en efecto, mi primer historia BottomLock 😊... ¿Mi inspiración? Jejejeje 😏😏😏. 
> 
> Esa es una de las mejores cosas que me pasarán en el resto del año 😍, pero te dejaré con la duda por ahora. Alcánzame en las notas del final...

—¿Te irás temprano a casa? —John miró distraídamente a Sara, la mirada coqueta en sus ojos castaños apenas fue notada por él, así como la descarada liberación de feromonas o el sutil aleteo de sus largas pestañas.

—Debo, Sherlock estaba un poco enfermo esta mañana —aclaró el doctor, firmando su salida.

—¿De nuevo? Deberías haberte dado cuenta hace mucho lo problemáticos que son los Omegas de su tipo —dijo la mujer, soltando más de lo que se había permitido hasta entonces. John, por respeto a quien de alguna forma consideraba su amiga, respondió con simpleza.

—Y vaya problema —sonriente se despidió con la mano, luego de un amable hasta mañana, salió del lugar.

En realidad no podía estar del todo enojado con ella, rechazar a una Omega de alta clase como Sara podría ser considerado tan insultante como el que un Alfa de su tipo eligiera estar más con alguien del tipo de Sherlock. John obtendría la aprobación de medio mundo si decidiera unirse a ella, en cambio había escogido a uno de los eslabones más bajos entre la jerarquía Omega. Arriesgándose a las miradas ajenas y ofrecimientos descarados, murmullos e incluso alguna que otra burla, sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de su decisión. Y no habría cosa que pudieran ofrecerle para deshacerla.

No podría encontrar las razones suficientes para arrepentirse o dejar a un lado todo el camino construido hacia el corazón de su precioso Sherlock, mucho menos solo para tener la aceptación de una sociedad a la que nada debía. Peor aún si se trataba de la misma sociedad que echa a un lado las castas más débiles entre todos quienes la conforman. Ante esa clase de injusticia ¿cómo John se sentiría culpable?

Malignos aquellos que pisotean al indefenso, arremetiendo su odio contra los únicos que no tienen la fuerza necesaria para defenderse. Si tan solo cada Omega de las clases bajas y silenciadas fuera consciente del poder en sus manos, la historia sería muy diferente. Ergo, en un mundo dominado por la fuerza animal de los Alfa y la inteligencia fría de los Omega, aquellos que no encajan en la norma son entonces los verdaderos afectados. Las presas se convierten en parias y todo aquel que rete al sistema se condena sin reparo al exilio. Lo defectuoso se censura y la flexible hipocresía eleva a los cielos todo lo que solo algunos consideran correcto.

John intentó relajarse, tomó una larga respiración y continuó su camino, esos pensamientos a muy poco le llevarían, además; cómo enfadarse cuando había sido por esos mismos hechos que en casa un hermoso Omega conejo lo estaba esperando. Podría ser tan hipócrita como aquellos que tanto despreciaba.

Aún lograba recordar; aquel callejón vacío, bajo la luz ardiente del sol, con más de una quemadura en la blanca piel, temblando famélico y con las tersas largas orejas oscurecidas por la suciedad acumulada de tantos y tantos días. Cuando John había estado tan perdido en la inmensidad de una vida sin sentido, que lentamente lo arrastraba a un punto del que muy pocos volvían, encontró finalmente una razón para vivir. Para no caer.

Y Sherlock Holmes, un Omega defectuoso por el que nadie daba siquiera una mirada, se convirtió en más que una salida para su triste corazón. Le hizo descubrir una gama de emociones que nunca antes se hubiera imaginado ser capaz de sentir, de explorar y vivir junto a quien todos suponían no podría ser menos que una máquina para crear hijos. Un ser que por burla de la madre naturaleza nacía con ciclos de celos anormales y una constitución frágil, enfermiza.

Una maldición con la que todos los Omega de Presa eran condenados al nacer y de los cuales muy pocos se harían cargo. Siendo no muchos quienes mantienen en consideración más de un segundo tener bajo el mismo techo a un Omega de este tipo cuando finalmente entra en celo. Mismo que, por si no fuera suficientemente malo, les alcanza mucho antes a ellos que a cualquier otra especie.

John no sabía exactamente si había sucedido eso con Sherlock, pero dada su reticencia para hablar sobre el tema, aún después de cinco años, no podía estar seguro. Sea lo que fuera, sin embargo, no pensaba ni ahora ni antes en obligarlo a contar su historia, el hermoso Omega había florecido y solo podía agradecer a su fortuna haber sido él quien pasara frente aquel callejón, en lugar de cualquier otro con intenciones menos amables.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento, Sherlock era más que solo un Omega, alguien como él no podría ser reducido a simplemente un defecto de la naturaleza. Y sabía que tal vez sus ideas fueran dirigidas por la ciega mirada del amor que tuvo desde el primer momento que se encontró con él, pero aún si se tratara de ello, no había otra forma para describir la verdad. Sherlock era extraordinario y aunque travieso, había en su mente la digna inteligencia de la que cualquier otro Omega estaría celoso.

Apasionado, hermoso, imprudente y muchas veces descarado, su conejito no tenía razón alguna para envidiar al más inalcanzable y culto de los muchos que ahora apenas tenían derecho a ser considerados como tales. John era un Alfa orgulloso de la persona en quien lentamente se convertía Sherlock.

Tanto o más que cualquiera, como un digno protector y cabeza de su pequeña manada de tres integrantes, John no dejaría que alguien hiciera de menos a su Sherlock. Estaba seguro que no haría nada contra el ridículo comentario de Sara, no porque fuera su empleadora, John era más tolerante que cualquiera, y seguro estaba de que ella sabía cuán ofensivo resulta insultar a un Omega bajo la protección de un Alfa, así pues, apenas tenía dudas porque una situación parecida volviera a ocurrir.

Podía siempre contener su humor cuando alguna situación intentaba quitarle mérito, al tratarse de Sherlock, en cambio, nunca estaría seguro de cuánto lograría contener sus garras y colmillos para defenderlo. Que lo reduzcan a él todo lo que quieran; su Omega, para cualquiera que se cruzará, era completamente intocable.

—¿Sherlock? Estoy en casa —anunció mientras cerraba la puerta y guardaba sus llaves. La señora Hudson estaría preparando la cena, si tuviera que decirlo por el sutil aroma que salía de su apartamento. John esperó que la mujer quisiera compartirles un poco, ni Sherlock ni él mismo podrían cocinar para salvar sus vidas. Y esta noche, debido al aparente mal estado de su compañero, tampoco es que tuviera el tiempo para preparar aun lo más básico.

Al abrir la puerta de la pequeña sala tardó un segundo en encontrar a Sherlock. Cubierto con una sábana en el largo sofá, John se acercó para descubrir que había algo extraño en el aroma que desprendía. No olía a enfermedad o algún otro malestar. Descubrió cuidadosamente la oscura cabellera rizada. Saltando un par de blancas, largas y suaves orejitas frente a sus ojos sorprendidos, John tomó una entre sus dedos. Le dio un pequeño apretón y luego tiró un poco. Recibió un débil y agudo gemido, sonido que pretendía no ser escuchado.

—Creí que tú falta de aroma era porque estabas apenas comenzando a enfermar —dijo, intentando parecer molesto. No funcionó, claro. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en los labios rosas de Sherlock y finalmente se sentó, la cabeza de su Omega sobre su regazo.

—La señora Hudson subió la renta, no quería que perdieras un día de trabajo —susurró, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado bajo la sábana.

—Tu sabes que hay un permiso especial ¿verdad? Para que los Alfa puedan atender a sus Omega correctamente.

—No cuando se trata de los Omega como yo. Si tan solo-

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? Sherlock, no importa qué, tu siempre serás mi prioridad.

—Eso es irracional. No podrás mantenernos a ambos si dejas de trabajar cada vez que mi sistema defectuoso-

—No te atrevas —dijo John, cubriendo la boca del Omega, ahora definitivamente molesto. Sabía, sin embargo, que el tema saldría nuevamente, lo hacía un par de veces cada vez que esto ocurría—. Ni siquiera pienses en terminar esa oración.

—Sabes que es cierto… si tan solo yo fuera-

Cansado, John tomó entre sus dedos un puñado de cabello oscuro, acercándolo para atraer su boca de nuevo. Esta vez no se limitó a un simple contacto. Utilizó su lengua para atravesar la suave línea de los labios, lamiendo los blancos dientes trazó nuevamente el camino hasta el interior, en donde saboreó y acarició. Sherlock gimió, sensible y necesitado correspondía sin dudar.

—Me gustaría que pudieras entender. Llevo años intentando explicarte, no me importa cuál sea tu naturaleza, eres mi Omega —pronunció John con el tono cargado en tensas y oscuras intenciones. Su olfato cada vez más ahogado por el perfume que de a poco inundaba la sala—. Me encargaré de cuidarte, de saciar tus instintos hasta que quedes satisfecho, lo haré hasta que me creas, después de eso. Siempre.

Sherlock finalmente soltó el aliento. La voz sensual y espesa de su Alfa diciendo las palabras correctas lo habían hecho ceder. Y fuera la tensión se deshizo del esfuerzo que hacía para frenar su aroma, liberó su perfume. Al instante escuchó a John gruñir, su piel se erizó, ansioso por tan solo escuchar ese tono que presagiaba más que un intento por satisfacerlo. Cuando fue tomado en otro demandante beso, no dudó en levantarse, enredó sus delgados brazos sobre los anchos hombros de John e inmediatamente lo sintió guiándolo para que se sentara en sus piernas.

No estaba en celo, no uno como tal. Esta clase de micro-celos atacaban su cuerpo una vez al mes y mientras que los celos completos duraban entre tres y cuatro días, estos, más cortos, apenas llegaban a las veinticuatro horas. Eso no los hacía menos indeseables. Puede que no perdiera la cordura por completo y que, dentro de lo razonable, lograba reprimir el deseo, aun así no sería él mismo hasta que terminara. Y Sherlock sabía la suerte que tenía al estar John para ayudarlo, pero no podía dejar de sentir culpa al verse obligado a otorgar tanto peso en las manos de otro, cuando debería ser de su cuerpo y su naturaleza defectuosa su propia responsabilidad.

—Piensas demasiado, cariño. Ven, haré que dejes a un lado esa maravillosa mente tuya.

Muy pocos Alfa, en especial de una alta categoría como lo era John, nacían con algún rasgo animal, pero más de una vez Sherlock había presenciado cómo las uñas de su doctor se convertían en afiladas garras, así como los dientes romos pasaban rápidamente a hacerse más agudos y largos, puntiagudos colmillos.

A estas alturas, era también consciente de su fuerza y agilidad, lo que más resaltaba, sin embargo, era que durante sus celos su aroma hacía enloquecer a la bestia que John siempre intentaba contener. Desatado. Había observado que su Alfa tendía a mantenerlo quieto, y aunque en todo momento no se detenía en complacerlo, no cedía su control en absoluto.

John era un lobo.

Territorial y protector de su manada, especialmente cuando, como ahora, tenía la tarea de mantener saciado y feliz a su necesitado Omega. Lo haría su prioridad, sería como siempre el perfecto ejemplo de un Alfa orgulloso y capaz, fuerte y amoroso. Combinaciones que por sí solas ya eran suficientes para describir a cualquier Alfa, pero John era especial. Teniendo total devoción a su precioso conejito, no descansaba hasta obtener el último suspiro.

Sherlock envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de John al sentirse levantado. Las manos firmes aunque cuidadosas se ocupaban de acariciar sus muslos, dedos traviesos rozando sus glúteos. Esos labios provocadores manteniendo ocupada a su boca, resguardando su cada vez más acelerado respirar. Podía sentir cómo la ansiedad por ser tomado ya comenzaba a pulsar en sus venas.

John finalmente lo dejó sobre la cama, en sus ojos un hambre que no importa cuántas veces hubiera presenciado, todas y cada una prometían llevarlo de la mano a un profundo y maravilloso placer. Podía sentir cierta humedad comenzando a manchar el pantalón de la pijama que tenía puesta, su corazón acelerado y anhelante.

El control de a poco abandonaba los pensamientos de John, quien tan pronto pudo observar el hermoso cuadro de su Omega acostado sobre el colchón, con la piernas abiertas para él y un tenue sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, no podía simplemente conservar la calma. Las feromonas en el aire solo hacían las cosas más difíciles para su cordura. Al igual que muchas veces antes, esta sería una prueba complicada.

Trepó sobre el esbelto cuerpo de Sherlock, una mano bajo la nuca y la otra repartiendo florituras en su costado, llevándola tentativamente bajo la tela, en donde apenas percibió el calor en la tersa piel no resistió la tentación por hacer el camino completo. Mientras esparcía beso tras beso en los esponjosos rosas labios, sus dedos dibujaban caricias en el pecho y el vientre de su hermoso Omega. Su lengua invasora provocando un aliento errático, el calor acumulándose haciendo más difícil la respiración, cada suspiro cargado en dulces feromonas.

Intentado mantener la calma los separó un momento. Sherlock dio un tenue quejido, lo estaba disfrutando tanto como John. El Alfa no se mantuvo quieto. Con cuidado retiró la parte superior del pijama, revelando a sus ojos un torso blanco y delicioso al que no tardó en regalar toda su atención. Lamiéndose lo labios dejó un beso en un tierno pezón. Le probó con tortuosa lentitud, turnando el tiempo entre uno y otro, aplicando succión a la vez en que sus manos rozaban cariñosamente las delgadas caderas, subiendo y bajando, intentando cubrir cuánta piel pudiera.

Un gemido se abrió paso entre el torpe respirar del Omega cuando John hizo un camino de besos hasta su clavícula, usando sus dientes de vez cuando, para finalmente alcanzar su cuello y saborear su piel como si del más delicioso manjar se tratara. El calor de la saliva y el deseo febril de su Alfa se extendió rápidamente por todo su ser. Aquellas manos que andaban sinuosas y gentiles sobre su cuerpo ardiente solo acrecentaban el deseo.

Quemándolo.

John no estaba mejor. Cada movimiento sobre su hermoso Omega lo tenía en el borde, a un paso de borrar sus inhibiciones y dejar libre al fin sus pensamientos más oscuros. Cómo tantas veces antes, entendía que no podía, Sherlock tenía la edad suficiente para soportar la fiereza de un Alfa, pero no la necesaria para hacerlo sentir seguro. Solo un poco más, se dijo, su precioso conejito aún no estaba listo para recibirlo. Desde luego, nada de eso impedía que su creatividad se viera sofocada.

Tomó de imprevisto las tiernas colinas de Sherlock, aún bajo la tela podía sentir su firmeza. Dos medias esferas perfectas que masajeó con ternura, mientras se encargaba de robar el aire cálido que pronto aceleró su salida de entre los labios ya hinchados, ahora escarlatas, de su Omega. Sintió un firme agarre en su camisa, un par de tirones y no necesitó palabras. Haciendo gala de su rapidez, quitó de un movimiento la prenda.

Fue ahora Sherlock quien no pudo ocultar su deseo por el Alfa. El torso desnudo de piel dorada, enmarcado por genes selectos y una rutina de ejercicios que no había desaparecido desde su tiempo en el ejército, hizo al Omega agradecer a todos los dioses por haber creado uno solo para él. Su rostro bermellón delatando cada perverso pensamientos provocó un gruñido bajo y sensual que lo golpeó hasta lo más profundo. No supo si fue por instinto o por elección propia el que ante ese sonido se imaginó dispuesto a pedir, a rogar ser tomado.

Leyendo sus pensamientos, John actuó velozmente. Tomó el resorte de los pantalones y de un solo movimiento los dejó fuera de su vista. La piel cremosa y teñida de rubor sobre todas las partes correctas se mostró ante su hambrienta mirada. Las blancas y alargadas orejas siempre atentas a su voz, los finos brazos extendidos hacia arriba, diciéndole sin hablar cuán dispuesto estaba a recibirlo. John tragó. A ese conejito iba a devorar.

Fijó cada palma en los muslos internos, manteniéndolos abiertos mientras besaba y lamía, tentadoramente cerca del sexo ya firme de su Omega. Rozó con los dientes detrás de la rodilla izquierda, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos diestros caminaban dibujando líneas dispares sobre el muslo derecho y el vientre plano. Un gemido agudo llegó hasta sus oídos cuando al fin su lengua húmeda y ansiosa se acercó peligrosamente a la entrada de Sherlock.

—¡Alfa!... ¡Ngh!

El dulce adictivo aroma del lubricante natural llenó sus sentidos, ahogando todavía más en deseo cada susurro atrevido. Cuando Sherlock comenzó a mover sus caderas en un erótico vaivén que buscaba tentarlo, obligarlo a encontrarse con esa dulce fruta, John no logró contenerse.

Su boca hambrienta, atendiendo a las órdenes de su Omega, se dejó llevar ante un ofrecimiento tan descarado. Su lengua viajó ansiosa. Lamiendo a Sherlock de arriba hacia abajo, tomando como un hombre sediento el salado almíbar que era acompañado por el maravilloso cántico de sollozos y gimoteos. Un par de manos encerraron en pequeños puños mechones de su cabello rubio, con la boca ocupada no podía decirle que halara un poco más. No lo necesitó, sin embargo. Cuando sus dedos alcanzaron la entrada de Sherlock sintió sus deseo cumplirse.

—¡John!... ¡Ah, Alfa! ¡Alfa! —gemía Sherlock, su voz cayendo directo sobre el por demás endurecido miembro de John.

Los dedos gruesos del Alfa jugaron con la piel sensible, acariciando, burlándose de ella al tiempo en que la lengua no detenía sus atenciones. Pero jamás cruzaban la línea. Cubiertos sus dígitos en transparente lubricación, John usó la mano para atender el sexo de Sherlock mientras dirigía su boca hacia abajo. Con la otra se abrió paso a la tentación. Besándolo, amando la necesidad expresada tan abiertamente en cada suspiro de su Omega, rechazaba con todas sus fuerzas romper por tan pequeño error su promesa. Resistiendo apenas.

Cuando ya no pudo soportar más el dolor que causaba el interior de sus pantalones, liberó a Sherlock, quién observando atento cada uno de sus movimientos, procuraba restaurar un poco el control de su aliento. Desnudo, hizo que el Omega se recostara contra la cama, bocabajo, con el pecho sobre las sábanas ya revueltas pero las caderas levantadas. Una vez más John estuvo a punto de caer. El juego que completaba a esas adorables orejitas finalmente hacía acto de presencia, nunca en mejor momento.

Una esposanjosa y pequeña cola cubierta de pelo blanco decoraba como la cereza de un pastel las firmes colinas de Sherlock. Sonriendo perverso tiró un poco de ella, grande fue su descubrimiento cuando un excepcionalmente agudo gemido le fue regalado. Y, por la Reina, John iba a morir. Tuvo que usar más que un mal recuerdo para no tomar a su Omega en ese mismo instante. Su lado Alfa empujándolo más que en ningún otro momento hacia Sherlock, invitándolo a tomar lo que era suyo.

En un intento por encontrar la calma, remarcó con los dientes cuanta piel estuviera a su alcance. Ocupando sus manos en masajear las eróticas medias lunas, hacía con su saliva erráticos caminos. Mordió el muslo izquierdo y el glúteo derecho, encontrándose de nuevo en el centro no reprimió un gruñido ante lo que se le presentaba sin obstáculo alguno. Lo recorrió todo una y otra vez, desde aquella bola de nieve afelpada hasta las suaves esferas, los muslos internos y de regreso, procurando siempre masajear la erizada piel y esparcir cuantos besos pudiera. Tenía que hacer algo consigo mismo no obstante, su sexo estaba tan necesitado que pronto comenzaría a doler.

—John… por favor… ¡Ah! Por favor —rogaba Sherlock, moviendo sus caderas hacia donde sea que el Alfa dirigiera su lengua magistral.

Y John, luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, no se negó.

Mantuvo a su Omega en la misma posición, aferrándolo con ambas manos. El primer movimiento fue lento, tentativo, solo para no perder su último gramo de cordura. Pero Sherlock lo hacía complicado. John frotó suavemente su sexo contra la lubricada estrella del conejito. Su fuerza menguando por la insistencia del Omega, quien a pesar del control sobre él, aún lograba hacer mayor presión contra su dura y necesitada entrepierna. No consiguió la fuerza para detenerlo.

Y pronto Sherlock, el mimado Omega, consiguió tener a su Alfa frotándose descaradamente en un rápido vaivén. Gruñidos exhalados en ardientes bocanadas que pronto comenzaron a estrellarse contra su nuca. Recargado sobre uno de sus codos, el pecho sobre su espalda, John lo rodeó con el otro brazo hasta llegar a su miembro, donde comenzó un igualmente apresurado sube y baja.

El pecho sensible del Omega se frotaba perverso en las sábanas por cada empuje del Alfa, ahogando en sensaciones a Sherlock, haciéndolo sentir más allá de lo saciado. Complacido no solo físicamente, el calor de John y su férreo abrazo colmaba a su corazón de emociones que nadie más que él era capaz de hacerle sentir. En poco tiempo, culpable de ello cada certero movimiento sobre él, terminaría. Desde luego, nada de esto pasó desapercibido por el atento Alfa.

—Hazlo, mi hermoso Omega… —Susurró John a su oído, su voz tensa y ronca—Córrete para mí.

El tono oscuro y encantador fue el golpe que Sherlock necesitaba. Un par de movimientos a su miembro y su mente al fin terminó por desconectarse. Luego de un segundo en donde mil sensaciones le recorrieron como plumas en cada centímetro de su sensible piel, el orgasmo finalmente lo encontró, estrellando cada gota ardiente sobre la mano de su Alfa. Y tan perceptivo como estaba, fue todavía más consciente del apresurado movimiento en el vaivén de John sobre su entrada. Las estocadas y los sonidos descarados aumentados cien veces. En un tiempo que no pudo contar, su Alfa le regaló un fuerte gruñido.

John se estremeció cuando su última barrera terminó por caer. El cielo se abrió frente a sus ojos y ante la imagen de las hermosas orejitas y el resto del provocativo cuerpo temblando, agitando su propio ser, lo elevó hasta lo más alto. Un éxtasis glorioso que le hizo pintar de nacaradas perlas las medias lunas de su Sherlock... algunas de ellas decoraron la esponjosa cola.

Respirando agitadamente John se dejó caer a un lado, todo extremidades blandas y sin fuerza. Le acarició una suave larga oreja y luego de un respiro fue al baño. Con una toalla húmeda limpió a su Omega, cuidando, como había dicho, de cada una de sus necesidades. La mirada agradecida en Sherlock fue todo lo que necesitó para saberse recompensado.

—Te amo —le dijo John, acercándolo para sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Yo… lo sé…

Soltando una suave risa John repartió besos por todo el hermoso rostro. Aunque ansiaba el momento en que pudiera escucharlo decir esas palabras, por nada del mundo lo cambiaría.

Porque Sherlock era así, y como tal, lo amaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre había pensado, bastante burlonamente, que solo escribiría BottomLock hasta que alguien me pagara. Ya que eso nunca iba a suceder, simplemente me reía 🤣
> 
> Y luego Alguien llegó y me pegó un amoroso y adorable puñetazo ❤️😍. Alguien (<-es de su preferencia que no diga su nombre) llegó un día y cambió de dirección aquella burla para que me diera un golpe. Fue SÚPER EFECTIVO. DAÑO CRÍTICO 💘💘💘...
> 
> Lo que trato de decir es que tus deducciones son correctas;
> 
> 🥁🥁  
> ¡Esta historia es mi primera comisión!  
> 🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉🎊🎉
> 
> ¿Me crees ahora? Esto definitivamente es una de las cosas más hermosas que me pasarán el resto del año. Aunque obviamente espero que este anuncio te llame la atención y pienses en hacerme una comisión uwu...
> 
> He estado pensando en abrir definitivamente esta opción, ¿ya sabes? Colocar el anuncio y los precios, en lugar de solo esperar a que llegue otra alma maravillosa como Alguien 🤔🤔🤔... Pero aún no lo sé ¿tú qué opinas?
> 
> Se qué no tengo nada que perder... Eso, sin embargo, no es del todo cierto u.u Saber que la opción estará ahí y nadie la tomará siquiera en cuenta, me destruiría por completo 😢. Aún si abro las opciones para otras shipp (como para las que he estado escribiendo en Tumblr) no lo sé...
> 
> Ok, ok, dejaré los pensamientos dramáticos por las cosas que todavía no pasan 😋. Hoy es un día de celebración 🎉💕🎉💕🎉💕🎉💕🎉💕. Y, por supuesto, no hay que olvidarse de agradecer a Alguien, que hizo todo esto posible; oye, en serio, de verdad verdad, no hay cantidad de gracias suficientes para decirte cuán afortunada me siento porque me hayas elegido ❤️💕❤️💕❤️💕❤️💕
> 
> Desde luego, gracias a ti también por leer, comentar y dejar tu kudo, tu ya sabes que te amo ¿no? O shi, así es uwu ya hay un pedacito de mi corazón contigo...
> 
> Por el momento es todo ¡estoy escribiendo un fic para celebrar que superé la barrera de los 150 seguidores en wattpad! Así que esperalo pronto 😊. Yo me retiro por ahora. Te mando un abrazo y un beso 😘.
> 
> L. H. 🌸🗡️


End file.
